Kuon
by datawolf39
Summary: one-shot I read 194 and this is what i would like to see happen.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just read 194 like five seconds ago and I couldn't help speculating what might happen.**

Kyoko was shocked. Who was this man who was pinning her? It was obvious that it wasn't Tsuruga-san since he would never be so possessive and dominate her like this. It also was equally obvious that this wasn't Nii-san. While he was affectionate towards her and quite possessive it didn't _feel_ like him.

Her mind flashed back to the time where he had smiled during the rehearsal fight. Was this the same person from then? It had to be. But who was that? Why would he be so concerned with the fact that Sho was calling her?

Suddenly in one quick move Kyoko found herself on top of a now startled… whoever it was. She was Setsuka but at the same time she had retained a bit of herself. This man had an aura like Nii-san and that called out to Setsuka but at the same time part of that man called out to Kyoko Mogami. Not the star that she had become but a younger more innocent part of herself.

"Why do you care who calls me?" Kyoko/Setsuka asked the man who was pinned beneath her.

The man just looked up at her transfixed as though she is the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen in his life.

Kyoko didn't know what to do but the Setsu in her did. She found herself leaning in to kiss this stranger. The Setsu in her felt that this was the only natural course of action that was open to her at this moment. The Kyoko in her however was panicking. She knew without a doubt that one kiss could destroy all the walls in her. The walls that had come down lately due to the feelings that she knew were becoming stronger. She forced herself to deny it though.

Even knowing this the Setsu in her didn't stop. She was close now, so very close. She could feel his warmth from his body that was flushed up against hers now. Then she felt his lips on hers. The man beneath her didn't hesitate he locked his hands in her hair and pulled her to him. Making the contact as close as possible.

For one moment her mind was blissed out. She didn't know who she was and to her surprise she didn't care. She _wanted_ this. Kyoko was in full control now and she didn't stop the kiss. She couldn't. But he could. He pushed her away.

There were tears in his eyes. He wanted to run. How could he have let Kuon have so much control? He knew she was reacting as Setsuka and he also knew that any chance that he might have had with her was gone.

Kyoko was in shock and she sat panting where she had been left on the bed. Slowly she glanced over at Ren. Immediately her breath hitched. He was on the wall closest to the bed and he looked soulless but tears were flowing from his eyes. The sight was very eerie and it scared Kyoko.

'Could he have been hiding feelings for me?' she wondered. It was obviously a totally different personality that had possessed him and that personality seemed to express traits that he didn't want revealed. whatever it was that he was hiding had to be bad if the man had created a new personality just so that he could hide one that was infused with a darkness that was like Cain Heel's.

It dawned on Kyoko then that she didn't know him as well as she had thought. All that time she was selfishly thinking about how bad she had it and she never even noticed how much Ren was suffering. Sure he was a top rate actor but she was someone who had spent so much time around him and it didn't matter how good he was she should have noticed. God she was so selfish.

"Tsuruga-san!" she cried as she went to him. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. I'm around you so much and I care about you so much but I never noticed how much pain you have hidden away." She wrapped her arms around him and slowly she felt him respond. Tentatively as though he was afraid that she was going to run away he wrapped his arms around her and for the first time since he had adopted his Tsuruga Ren persona he allowed another to see him in his weakness. He shed the persona and allowed Kuon to come out and cry.

'Tsuruga Ren' had held Kuon back for so long and now the mask that had hidden him so well had cracks in it and 'Ren' was tired.

"Ren?" she whispered.

Kuon couldn't lie anymore. He didn't want to hide away again just yet. He was guilty of so much but a part of him was still that boy who had met that little girl so many years ago in that forest and he didn't want to hide from her anymore.

Kuon pulled back and looked at the beautiful woman who the girl he had known so long ago had become. He took a breath and for the first time in years he allowed his birth name to pass his lips. "I'm not Ren. I am Kuon."

Kyoko looked at the man and slowly recognition crept into her face as she began to understand. She didn't know everything yet but that would come with time. For now though, she was content to hold that man who had captured the heart she thought was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N some people wanted this to continue so I wrote this up. this story was supposed to be a one shot but i'm starting to get that if I say one-shot people demand more lol. Anyway this came to me and there should only be one more chapter after this so enjoy.**

Kyoko woke up a bit dazed and a lot warm. It felt as though a heavy comforter had been thrown on top of her. But wait the comforter was… breathing? Slowly it all came back to her. How Setsu had reversed the hold of the stranger that was so much like her big brother. Kyoko flushed helplessly when she remembered the kiss and how she had felt after it.

She opened her eyes and she could she that she and… her thoughts paused there. She didn't know what to call him now. The man was asleep hugging her so possessively as though he was afraid, even in his sleep that she would disappear. They had fallen asleep against the wall and had eased down to the floor she remembered when she felt the hard floor of the hotel room beneath her.

Slowly she shifted a bit wondering if she could get out of the hold without waking him. But his hold on her was too tight.

She decided on waking him but once again she was faced with the conflict of what to call him. 'Tsuruga-san' was the mask for 'Kuon' and it felt as though it would be wrong for her to call him Sempai.

'Wait if he is Kuon then Father is his Father she thought with a squeak that woke the man that was next to her.

Quickly she hopped up from the floor. "You're Kuon!" she exclaimed.

The 'Ren' façade broke once more and Kuon was left looking down afraid to look up and see scorn.

"You're Father's son." She nodded approvingly. "It makes since you are a beautiful man." She said blushing afterwards. Quickly she grabbed her personal bag from under the bed and pulled out her 'Ren' doll and her 'Kuu' doll and rushed over to where Kuon was still sitting and sat crossed legged in front of him. "How did I miss it?" She said illustrating certain parts of the dolls.

Kuon shook his head. "You're remarkable." He said in a hushed tone.

Her gaze shot to his face.

"I tell you who I really am and you don't accuse me or get mad at me for lying instead you make the connection that we share Father."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Both actors slipped into character with practiced ease.

Setsuka answered the door expecting the Director but the person who was standing there was a blond singer who was slightly out of breath.

Setsu smiled dangerously. She was going to have fun with him after all she did owe Kyoko for bringing her to life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyoko?" Sho breathed hardly able to believe that this person before him had been born from the girl that he had once called stupid and boring.

Setsuka did not acknowledge the name because despite the fact that she had been born from Kyoko she was not the same person.

Suddenly she felt the presence of her beloved brother behind her. "Nii-san," she said throwing her arms around him in a flirtatious fashion, "There is someone here asking for Kyoko. What should we do with him?"

Cain Heel was not a pleasant man to begin with and seeing that his emotions and behaviors were almost like Kuon's the fact that Sho was here asking to see Kyoko infused him with anger. Add to that the protectiveness he felt toward his sister made his dark aura even more pronounced. He eyed the singer with a glare.

"Nii-san don't be so mean to him. If you melt him with glare how can I play with him," Setsuka said.

"He is not worthy to be your toy," Cain responded.

"You know you will always be my most important man Nii-san."

"You have ten minutes if you're not in my arms by then I will place you into them myself." with that Cain went back into the hotel room and Setsuka stepped out into the hall with Sho.

"You have no right to be here interrupting my time with Nii-san ," she started before Sho could say a word. Then Kyoko came back to herself. "Shotaro you need to leave me alone. You used me all my life and I was to naïve to see it then. But I see it now and nothing you can do can ever erase that. I suffered so much because of you. But I don't regret it because I changed into a far better person due to that pain and now I know what real love is like. So thank you for that. In the future if you have something to say to me I can be reached through my agency."

Sho stood for a moment paralyzed.

She stepped closer and said "Now get out of here." The words themselves were final but delivered quietly but her posture said even more. She had the darkness of Mio, the vindictiveness that she had perfected as Natsu, and the sexiness of Setsuka all present as she dismissed him.

She walked back into the hotel room feeling drained but powerful. Suddenly she felt herself wrapped in a gentle embrace. "Who are you right now?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I have been 'Ren' for so long that I barely know how to be 'Kuon' anymore. "Maybe I am both or perhaps I am neither."

Kyoko pulled away and peered into his face. It was expressive unlike Ren's was usually but she could see that there was also a lack of darkness that had been present before. Kyoko smiled. "You are the man that I love and that is enough for me whatever name you choose to go by."

**A/N Sorry this took so long I was lost in other fanfics and I completely forgot about this one. I ****really didn't know what write but I think it turned out well if perhaps a bit fluffy. **


End file.
